See No Evil, Hear No Evil, Speak No Evil
by SaintJames
Summary: Abby gets a new lab assistant with a mysterious past and dark secrets that may change history if they were revealed. Tony/OMC slash
1. null

**Okay, so I was reading an amazing story yesterday called 'Substance is not enough, accident is also required' by Lauradaexplorer and a damn plot bunny decided to drop itself on my head. I apologize (gasp, broke a rule) to readers of my other stories because I haven't updated in a while. I've had a bit of a dry spell- and NO IT IS NOT WRITER'S BLOCK! Anyway, this is basically going to be a Tony/OMC fic unless I decide to become evil and change it. Please enjoy and please please PLEASE, for the sake of my sanity, review. I don't care what kind of review or how long, it just gets me eager to continue. Without further ado, I give you the prologue! ~Callum!~**

* * *

_**17 July, 2002, 150 miles outside of Kabul, Afghanistan.**_

First Lieutenant Declan Del Rossi couldn't help but grin at his friend's crazy antics, despite the fact that he was drenched in ice-cold water. Ross Karamavot's smile faded as he saw Declan pick up a jug filled with water from the river about a mile off.

"Come on, Del Rossi," Ross tried to reason while backing away slowly. "It was just a harmless prank… Dex?" Ross suddenly found himself flat on his back, soaked in water that had who-know-what in it and smelled worse than the latrines. Declan's grin widened as he dashed away and joined the rest of his platoon in playing a game of football.

An hour later, they were due to move camp about fifty miles north. Driving in the lead vehicle, which was the most dangerous position to be in because it was the most open to roadside bombings, was Karamavot, Del Rossi, Austin Tanner, and Samantha Walsh. Almost twenty minutes after they left, Tanner told Walsh to stop driving.

The four of them filed out of the Humvee and Tanner pointed out what made him stop. There was a suspicious-looking mound of sand a few yards ahead: a bomb placed by the Taliban to kill off troops.

"What do we do, Dex?" Tanner asked quietly. He was a new recruit on his first tour. The Marines wasn't exactly how he had anticipated it would be.

He was about to answer when he was blinded by a flash of brilliant white light and thrown backwards against the side of the Humvee by an unnatural force. The only thing he knew for almost five minutes was darkness and pain- excruciating pain all over his body. His chest and shoulder felt like they were burning and Dex could swear that there was something protruding from his arm that should not be.

The next thing to come back was his sight. He saw twisted metal bits strewn across the ground along with- though he tried not to think about it- various body parts that once made up Samantha Walsh. Tanner was on the ground beside him, clutching his abdomen in agony. There was blood everywhere; it was dripping down across his eyes and stinging them, it was gushing out from his arm and Austin's stomach, even more was soaking into the hard-packed sand. Dex could feel it dripping down his chin and realized with a start that there was no sound. It wasn't an eerie quiet-after-disaster type of thing, it was absolute silence. There was no yelling from the rest of his platoon, even though he was well aware that they were doing their best to help them. There was no echo off the distant mountains and he could not hear Austin's pained moans.

Even more startling was that he could not find Ross among the others. He knew that the man was not injured (it was just something he knew in his gut) but there was no trace of him. It was as if Karamavot had vanished along with the sounds Dex had been so long accustomed to.

Two women were getting Tanner onto a stretcher as a man crouched beside Dex. He was mouthing words, a hand on the Lt.'s good shoulder, with worry written plainly across his face.

Dex concentrated and saw the words 'help' and 'way' before his eyes drifted shut and sent him into a pit of unconsciousness.


	2. eins

**Okay, so I'm in a bit of a jam with the other stories. My brain doesn't seem to want to work. Anyway, this is the new chapter. Words that are bolded are in ASL (sign language). The names are spelled out because there really is no universal sign for someone's name... Okay, so read.... review...... enjoy...... basically, do whatever. Any and all comments are appreciated, even flames because I simply enjoy feedback. And the flames are good for marshmallow-roasting and, by extension, s'mores-making. ~Callum!~**

Gibbs frowned as a movement outside of MTAC caught his eye. Director Jenny Shepard was talking with (more like at, because the person beside her didn't seem to be paying any attention) a man whom he had never seen before. A few seconds later she raised her hand and pointed directly at Gibbs' team. The man nodded and they went down the stairs.

"Jethro?" Gibbs rolled his eyes and walked quickly over to where Jenny and the man were standing by Ziva's desk. Tony looked over and quickly assessed the newcomer. He was probably in his late twenties with bright green eyes that were partially hidden behind dark, red-brown hair. From the way he carried himself (and the ball-chain necklace that was visible even though it was mostly hidden beneath a black button-up) it was obvious that he was military. The man was relatively small, only standing at about 5'6.5" with a lean frame, yet he seemed like someone you wouldn't want to cross nonetheless.

Jenny and Gibbs stopped their quiet discussion and both turned to the blond.

"Declan?" The man, Declan, didn't turn around or even look up at the Director's voice. Gibbs gave her a look before tapping Declan on the shoulder. He jumped slightly and spun around to face him. As he turned, Tony saw that there was a dark, pinkish scar that began at the corner of the man's left eye and kept going straight back, ending just above his ear. By now they had both Ziva's and McGee's attention as well and all three agents were curious as to what was going on. The curiosity built when Gibbs asked- in sign language- for the man's name. Tony could tell because Abby had taught him a few simple signs to pass time while he was recovering from the plague.

'**D-E-C-L-A-N D-E-L R-O-S-S-I**,' came the response. After a moment, Declan shook his head and spelled out, '**D-E-X**.' Gibbs spelled out his own name and asked something that Tony didn't know the signs for.

'**You were a Marine?**' Dex raised an eyebrow in question.

'**No such thing as a former Marine, sir.**'

"Good answer," Gibbs replied before turning to face his team. "This is Dex Del Rossi; he's here to help Abby in the lab." He paused for a moment, trying to decide-

"Who gets to tell that to Abby, Boss?" McGee asked, eyes wide.

"Thanks for offering, McGeek!" Tony said back with a grin.

"DiNozzo, this one's on you." He paled slightly, causing Gibbs to smirk.

"But, Boss-"

"Go ahead, Tony, it will be as easy as a fly," Ziva teased. Dex looked from one agent to the next, visibly confused.

"_Pie_, Ziva, the phrase is 'easy as _pie_."

"DiNozzo- get a move on!"

"Right," Tony sighed, getting to his feet. He gestured towards the lift pressed the button to go down. Dex shifted uncomfortably under the stares of almost everyone in the squad room. The lift dinged after a few long seconds and they both got on. Tony tapped Dex's shoulder.

'**M-A-R-I-N-E?**' Dex flashed a quick smile and nodded.

'**You sign?**'

'**A little**.' The lift dinged once more and they got off. Dex could tell that there was something loud on the floor, probably music with a heavy baseline due to the vibrations he felt in his chest. He followed Tony to another room and raised an eyebrow that what he saw. Evidently, he had not been warned about Abby's… unorthodox, to say the least, style of dress and behaviour.

"Abby!" Tony had to yell over the pounding music and she turned it down quickly, giving Dex a weirded-out look.

"I told her no," Abby protested, throwing Dex another glare. After the whole mess with Chip, Abby refused to work with anyone at all unless they were on Gibbs' team.

"You're overworked, Abby, and besides I don't think that Boss would let him anywhere near here unless he knew you're safe."

"Gibbs didn't feel like anything was hinky with Chip around, either!" she argued, crossing her arms in a defiant manner. "I refuse to work with anyone, Tony; I do better work by myself anyway."

"Then work alone, but at least humour Director Shepard, okay?" Abby sighed and nodded. Tony offered an apologetic smile before he left.

'**I take it you didn't ask for an assistant**,' Dex signed. '**I'm D-E-X**.' Abby scowled; she _really_ didn't want to work with anyone.

'**Sit down. And don't touch anything.**' He nodded and promptly sat cross-legged where he had been standing with an expression that clearly said he was waiting for the next order. Abby smiled, just a little bit, in spite of herself and rolled her eyes; she had to admit the kid was eager to please. "Not quite what I meant, but okay." After an hour of sorting through evidence that had come in from the day before, Dex was still sitting in the same spot, wearing the same attentive expression.

'**Is there nothing I can do to help you?**'

'**Match these prints, if you can,**' Abby finally told him, pushing one of the evidence bins to the side. Dex hopped to his feet and attacked the aforementioned fingerprints. Within ten minutes, he had matched four of the fingerprints to the victim's older brother. Considering the brother lived an hour away from the victim, this was a big find. By the time he got through the rest of the prints, he had found that only three people were in the victim's apartment: the victim herself, her brother, and her CO. All three had prints on the murder weapon, but there were only two people who had blood on the knife that stabbed the victim.

Dex frowned at the picture that popped up when Abby finally got her DNA analysis.

'**D-E-X, meet Mister-**'

'**That is not possible.**' Dex glared at the name that was beneath the photograph of the victim's brother, Joshua Greco. Only, it wasn't Joshua Greco. It had been a little over a year, but he still knew that face anywhere. It was an image he could never get out of his head: green eyes frozen wide in shock, sandy blond hair stained red with blood and stuck to a pale face that had droplets of blood all over.

'**His blood was on the knife.**' Dex finally turned away from the monitor to give Abby a look.

'**He is not G-R-E-C-O**.'


End file.
